Modern gaming and Internet technologies interact with users in far more personal ways than the older technologies have in the past. Instead of simply hitting buttons on a controller connected to a game console, today's gaming systems can read movements of players standing in front of cameras or actions players take with wireless controllers (e.g., swinging a controller like a baseball bat). This personal interaction opens up an entire new realm of gaming.
Graphics have also progressed a long way as well. Three-dimensional renderings give a realistic feel to games, movies, presentations, and other areas where graphics are used. For example, modern-day children's movies have evolved from cartoons like Walt Disney's Fantasia to computer-animated movies like Pixar's Toy Story series. Such progression can be attributed, at least in part, to advancements in the computer and graphic technologies, such as faster general processing units (GPUs), larger and more accessible memory, pipelining, and the like. As graphic-processing continues to evolve and underlying technology becomes more mainstream, advanced graphics-rendering will become a part of different technological areas.
Cloud computing frees computers from the confines of their own memories. Instead of a user needing to save every important document, image, video, audio, or other file on a local hard drive, the user can upload files to servers for storage in a virtually infinitesimal and perpetual memory structure. Allowing users to upload media and files to networked servers also provides an avenue for easily sharing such media and files between users.